The invention relates to an apparatus for the measurement of surface friction, in particular of surfaces designed for traffic, such as road surfaces and similar surfaces, but also of floor coverings in buildings, garages, and the like.
It is desirable to provide a friction measuring apparatus that can be produced at comparatively low cost, that is distinguished by a strong and simple design and that is simple to operate, so that it can be moved easily from one site of operation to another, because of low weight and small overall size.